


permainan

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Light Romance, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Sequel, Talking, arthur lovino nih:"))
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 03:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Keduanya membuat janji untuk bertemu. Tapi tidak ada yang datang.Atau mengaku.[ sekuel dariLangit Musim Gugurkaryamadeh18]





	permainan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeh18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/gifts).



> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya  
> Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.  
>   
> Fanfiksi ini merupakan sekuel dari fanfiksi berjudul [Langit Musim Gugur](http://www.archiveofourown.org/works/12565700) karya [madeh18](http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/madeh18/pseuds/madeh18).

Siapa mau ketemu di mana?

Jangankan membahas kapan waktunya, menentukan tempat saja sudah memakan waktu seharian berdebat. Keduanya menjunjung tinggi negara masing-masing, dan yang membuat semuanya makin sialan adalah percakapan itu sudah dipastikan takkan berakhir. Karena pekerjaan keduanya sama: _travel writer_ —penulis cerita perjalanan; satunya Inggris satunya Italia. Kalah berarti mengakui yang menang adalah penulis yang lebih baik. Mengalah mana sudi!

Omong-omong, keduanya mempunyai fokus yang berbeda mengenai cerita perjalanan yang mereka unggah di blog pribadi masing-masing. Sama-sama mempunyai ciri khas negara sendiri, sih, misalnya saja Arthur, yang tulisannya hampir selalu tentang bangunan-bangunan bersejarah yang tersebar di Inggris. Kemudian ada Lovino, yang bahasannya melulu soal makanan—yah, apa mau dikata. Italia memang kaya sekali kulinernya.

Setelah batasan itu ditegaskan, keputusan dibuat.

 _E Pellicci_ , restoran Italia. Jalan Bethnal Green, London.

* * *

Awalnya hanya berkenalan di internet, dan sekarang mereka membuat janji untuk bertemu.

Kalau dilihat secara kasar, ini peristiwa klise yang sangat tidak bertanggung jawab sekali. Apa-apa kembali pada persoalan percaya atau tidak. Kalau satunya bohong dan terbukti benar bohong, hilanglah sudah. Semuanya selama ini palsu, kemudian mereka tidak saling berkomunikasi lagi, dan, ya sudah. Janjian bertemu saja susah, jadi kalau skenario terburuk itu sungguh kejadian, tidak mungkin mereka sempat berpapasan barang sekali.

Lovino mengetuk meja dengan jemarinya. Ia datang satu jam lebih awal, dan hei, tidak ada salahnya. Kedatangannya yang mendului ini tidak bisa disalahartikan seperti apa pun juga, pokoknya. Ia kan, bukannya sengaja atau bagaimana. Ia hanya sangat tahu soal betapa enaknya restoran Italia, apalagi ini masuk dalam tiga besar restoran di London yang direkomendasikan.

Pasti ramai.

Dan benar ramai.

Meja-meja yang sebelumnya kosong menjadi hampir semua terisi penuh, dan pelanggan terus-menerus berdatangan. Awalnya Lovino memandangi pintu, matanya fokus menatap lurus-lurus dan otaknya memutar ulang ingatannya terakhir mengenai rupa Arthur Kirkland yang hanya terpampang di layar laptopnya saja. Tapi terkejut sendiri, takut kalau pelanggan yang datang selanjutnya beneran Arthur dan ia ketahuan sedang menunggu, jadi ia memalingkan muka.

Lovino menatap apa saja yang bisa ditatap. Memilih lokasi duduk di pinggir tidak buruk juga, ia jadi bisa melihat keadaan di luar, karena seperti restoran-restoran biasanya, dindingnya transparan. Langit mendung. Cuaca di Inggris memang mengerikan, ya, seperti kata orang-orang.

 

Kalau seseorang bernama Arthur Kirkland ini tidak datang, awas.

Berani sumpah, Lovino bakal menghujat semua tulisan-tulisan di blog Arthur, mengatainya tidak berguna, sombong, pembohong, tidak berperasaan pula! Oh, mungkin ia harus menghapus yang terakhir itu, rasanya antiklimaks kalau disandingkan dengan gagahnya tiga label sebelumnya: tidak berguna, sombong, pembohong. Cocok untuk Arthur yang sampai sekarang belum datang juga ini!

 

Sebelum Lovino sempat sadar apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba seseorang dengan sembarangan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengannya. Begitu cepat dan tiba-tiba dan Lovino terlambat tahu, jadi untuk beberapa saat ia terpaku.

Rambut pirang, cek.

Alis tebal, cek.

Mata hijau, cek.

Apalagi, apalagi? Sepertinya sudah. Tiga hal itulah yang sangat krusial untuk dikonfirmasi, jadi jelas sekali yang datang ini Arthur Kirkland yang itu. Yang memberinya masukan-masukan mengenai hasil tulisan yang ia buat, yang mengkritik tema dengan mengatainya dangkal, mencerca isi dengan mengatainya ribet serta berputar-putar, kemudian mengoreksi tata bahasa dan mengatainya berantakan.

Jelas-jelas ini Arthur Kirkland. Yang sedang menatapnya ini.

Sialan sekali, Lovino, kamu belum sempat merancang apa kalimat pembukaan untuk dikatakan! Mau bilang apa, apa, apa? Kalau situasinya seperti ini, yang harusnya menyapa itu siapa?

“Menunggu seseorang?”

“Aku—”

“Aku juga.”

Informasi demi informasi merangsek masuk ke dalam otak Lovino, begitu terburu-buru dan serba berbarengan, namun dapat diterimanya, dan ia langsung paham apa yang terjadi. Ekspresi terkejutnya berubah, semuanya terbaca.

“Kalau begitu, kita sama. Sama-sama menunggu teman kita.”

Lovino bisa merasa Arthur di hadapannya berusaha menahan senyum. Sama seperti dirinya sekarang.

 _Oh. Begini rupanya, ya, Arthur Kirkland_ , Lovino membatin, coba menyampaikannya melalui pandangan mata _, caramu bermain?_

Kalau begitu, mari mulai permainan ini.

 

Pesanan keduanya sudah datang. Salmon asap untuk Arthur, dan spageti untuk Lovino.

Kalau boleh berterus terang, Lovino sebenarnya tidak nafsu untuk makan. Menu beraneka ragam, khas Italia pula, dan ia malas makan! Sangat bertentangan dengan karakterisasinya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Permainan yang Arthur jalankan begitu baru dan jujur saja, Lovino ngos-ngosan.

“Jadi, sudah berapa lama kamu _dan temanmu_ ini saling mengenal?”

Pertanyaan apa sih ini? Kurang ajar sekali. Lovino tidak ingin menjawab sebenarnya, karena jelas-jelas Arthur juga tahu sudah berapa lama _mereka_ saling mengenal, jadi untuk apa ditanyakan, mau menguji? Tapi karena kebetulan saja ia ingat, kebetulan saja—saat itu pertengahan musim gugur dan sekarang minggu pertama musim dingin—jadi Lovino menjawabnya. “Dua bulan, kurasa.” Ia melirik Arthur yang sedang mengiris salmonnya, dan ia menangkap anggukan dari Arthur.

Oh, dirinya benar (dan, hei, kenapa ada bagian dari dirinya yang merasa lega?).

“Lalu, setelah dua bulan saling kenal, kamu dan temanmu ini memutuskan untuk bertemu? Kamu nggak berpikir itu terlalu buru-buru?”

Fokus, Lovino, fokus. “Bagian mana yang ‘terlalu buru-buru’?”

“Memutuskan untuk bertemu.” Arthur menatapnya. “Aku mengatakannya juga tadi.”

Lovino tertangkap basah. Ketahuan! Ketahuan ia berusaha keras untuk mengimbangi dengan tidak melepaskan pandangan dari seorang di hadapannya ini. Ditundukkannya kepala. Ada spageti. Benar juga. Makan, makan! Ia memutar garpunya, menggulung spageti, dan mencuri waktu untuk menelannya.

“Jadi?”

Sialan. Sabar, dong. “Nggak juga,” jawab Lovino singkat, memutuskan untuk menyambar dan mencari celah untuk memutarbalikkan keadaan, “kalau kau dengan temanmu?”

Arthur tersenyum; senyuman yang pertama. Lovino sama sekali tidak menyukai senyuman itu, karena itu senyuman kemenangan, cuih. Ia tidak terima, ia tidak habis pikir, seolah-olah sejak awal ia sudah masuk perangkap, seolah-olah pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan itu sudah dalam prediksi Arthur sebelumnya. “Menurutku, kami juga nggak bisa dikatakan terlalu terburu-buru.”

Ia tidak membiarkannya lolos begitu saja. “Bagaimana kaubisa yakin? Memangnya, menurutmu seperti apa, temanmu ini?”

“Tidak ada hubungan antara rasa yakinku dengan seperti apa temanku ini. Dia tidak berguna dan sombong—dan kalau dia tidak datang, aku akan mengatainya pembohong ….”

Lovino terbatuk. “Kurang ajar kau!” Sebelah tangannya membanting meja. “Hah, persis itulah yang kupikirkan tentangmu—”

“Tentangku apa?”

Uh-oh, sialan. “Temanku maksudnya, temanku,” ralat Lovino, terburu-buru, tapi ia menghunuskan tatapan penuh dengki pada Arthur yang memberinya senyum lagi; senyum kedua. Rasanya Lovino ingin pinjam kekuatan sihir milik Vlad dan membunuh Arthur dengan sinar laser dari matanya. Omong-omong sudah berapa kali ia mengatakannya, sialan?

Sialan.

 

Arthur menghabiskan minuman pesanannya, yang sudah Lovino duga kalau Arthur akan memesan minuman itu: teh.

“Temanku sangat suka itu,” sambar Lovino.

“Apa?”

“Teh.” Lovino menyeruput moka pesanannya. Kemudian pertanyaan terlintas sekilas. Hei, kenapa ia bisa jadi seorang yang memulai percakapan lebih dulu? Ini kan, masih dalam permainan yang sama—iya, permainan yang memuakkan itu! Belum habis-habis juga, dan sepertinya tidak akan berhenti.

Biasanya Arthur dulu yang melakukannya, yang memancing, kemudian Lovino hanya akan mengikuti. Tapi sepertinya Lovino sudah tertular kini. Wah, ia jadi ikut-ikutan memuakkan dong, sekarang. Biarlah. Sekalian saja mereka berdua bikin muak satu sama lain. Lihat siapa yang bertahan.

Ia menatap lawan bicaranya, menangkap ekspresi Arthur yang terpana. Melihatnya, Lovino ikut tertegun. Arthur juga tidak menduga hal ini rupanya. Oh, ada kemajuan!

“Dari ceritamu, kayaknya aku bakal suka sama temanmu.”

“ _Selfcest_.”

“Kurang aj—” Arthur hampir saja menyelesaikan kata-katanya, namun ia tahan susah payah. Tangannya sudah terangkat untuk membuat gebrakan, tapi terkepal lagi, ditaruhnya pelan-pelan ke permukaan meja. Ia berdeham. Dua kali.

Lovino menatapnya.

Dan giliran dia yang membentuk senyuman pertama.

 

“Maksudku, kalian berdua mirip,” sambung Lovino. Ha, ia yang pegang kemudi sekarang! Lovino tahu kalau Arthur juga bisa membacanya, bahwa angin kini berpihak padanya sekarang. Namun sepertinya babak tanya jawab sudah dirampungkan Arthur, jadi kini gilirannya yang memulai babak baru bernama saling mengaku. “Temanku selalu tersenyum tiga kali selama kami ngobrol.”

Arthur terdiam sejenak. Ia baru tersenyum … dua kali, ‘kan?

Menyadari hal itu, mau tak mau Arthur tersenyum juga. Kalau saja ia boleh lepas dari peran, sudah dipastikan ia akan memutar bola mata. Dasar. “Berbeda dengan temanku,” masih mempertahankan senyum ketiganya, Arthur melanjutkan, “ia tersenyum dua kali.”

Kalau Lovino, ia tidak mau susah-susah menahan keinginannya memutar bola mata.

Pun keinginannya untuk mengulas senyum kedua.

**Author's Note:**

> Akhirnyaaaa bisa bikin Arthur dan Lovinooo! Dan pertama kali bikin Human!AU di Hetalia ehe. Walaupun harus dikasih modal dulu sama Mbil. Terima kasih atas modalnya, Mbil, sebagai bayaran (?), kudedikasikan fanfiksi ini kepadamu. c':  
>  Omong-omong, _E Pellicci_ itu restoran Italia di Jalan Bethnal Green, London, sejak 1900. Daftar menunya ada di [epellicci.com](http://www.epellicci.com), mudah-mudahan kita dapat kesempatan untuk bisa ke sana. :'D  
>    
>  Terima kasih telah membaca! Kritik dan saran bisa disampaikan melalui komentar. c:


End file.
